(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable spinning ring of such construction that the ring will dust automatically.
(B) Description of the Invention
In rotatable spinning rings employed heretofore in which a passive rotary ring is rotated by the frictional pressure of a traveller or in which a rotary ring is rotated transitively by the means of a driven belt, a friction wheel, or the like, and notwithstanding the torque created by the rotation of the ring, together with the prolonged period of operation, dust problems, such as spinning-mill, minute floating fibers resulting from cut-off or fallen fuzz generated by squeezing yarn fibers at the point where snail wire, traveller, or the like, come into contact with the yarn, are created. Also, various fiber oil materials sticking to fibers which have fallen as minute powders as well as floating material found in the air around the spinning ring are created, so that the material is made into a felt-like admixture by being compressed in the play of the rotary body of the rotating, that is to say, between the rotary body and the holder on the opposite side which holds the rotary body or the bearing portion thereof, resulting in a similar dust problem. The dust problems so created tend to interrupt the rotary motion of the spinning ring.
According to the kind and fineness of the spinning fibers, such as, for example, synthetic fibers, card wool, flax, silk, cotton, and mixtures of the foregoing, such fiber dusts are generated in a large quantity. As a result thereof, the frictional resistance of the sliding position of the rotary ring was increased by such use after a period of only one to three months. Also, the rotation of the spinning ring did not function smoothly, and thus resulted in unequal tension between the spindles, and also the operation of the rotary ring was impaired due to an increase of the cutting of the yarn and deterring an increase of rotation thereof. A method for preventing this problem has been the construction of means for continuously blowing away the cotton dust or the like with air under pressure and the like. This operation is undesirable since a reconstruction of the machine base was required along with the positioning of the air compressor and the necessary piping in the area. From a standpoint of the required reconstruction of machine, the increase in cost resulting therefrom and the area needed for setting up the equipment and the use of the automatic doffer being interrupted, and from the viewpoint of the cost per one spindle and such meachanism, a practical use of such a system in a large area could not be achieved satisfactorily.